


Choices

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [12]
Category: Southland
Genre: D/s, M/M, Other, Puppy Play, cop partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4x010: Bryant was hurt and his pup is seeing red. Bryant knows that’s a line you don’t come back from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Despite making Bryant bi and him getting Ben into discipline and pup play it’s very much worked within the show, that’s why they kept fighting. But now I’ve broken from the show completely. Their actions at the end of this season and of the next simply would not allow this universe to work so I will no long be trying my fics to the show’s storyline. It’s now a complete AU from the show.
> 
> Lj's smallfandomfest prompt: Bryant/Sherman, Some things we don't talk about...

_He would see Bryant at the pool party tomorrow._

_It would be fine, he was fine, Bryant was fine. He would go back to work and help track down Ronnie and then…and then…_

_Just the though of the man, what the pimp had done to his wife, his daughter…to his Handler. The bastard had hurt his Sammy. Could have killed his partner. He wanted to kill that crook and press his gun against his head, see the look in that piece of filth’s eyes…he wanted to find Ronnie and end it all once and for all…_

_Which was just what Bryant didn’t want him to do._

Sammy sat up higher in the hospital bed when he saw Ben stop in the doorway. One hand pushing against the wall beside the portal, stopping himself from leaving even as the rest of his body leaned forward out the exit.

His pup’s body was tight, tense and even without seeing the other man’s face he knew his eyes were closed as he swayed there blocking the doorway.

It was only when Ben let out a long ragged breathe, without relaxing one bit, that Bryant realized he had been holding his own, not waiting to disrupt whatever was stopping Ben from leaving. But now his gut was telling him he needed to make a move.

“I don’t want to lose my Sparks. Not after I just got him back,” Bryant said as calmly and firmly as he could, which was more then he had expected.

For a long moment Ben didn’t move, seemed to be barely breathing, Bryant just watched and waiting hoping he wouldn’t lose his pup.

_Did leaving mean losing Bryant, losing his Sir? Did Bryant really mean that…_

_Yeah, fuck, he knew Bryant meant it. Because if he left it was to try and kill Ronnie and even if he never found him or someone else arrested the pimp they would both know what he had tried…After everything could he really…_

_He’d finally convinced Bryant to give him another chance, his ass had only just stopped feeling the spanking. Was he really so ready to throw it away again._

_The bed had felt so empty with just Thunder to share it with…Damn it, he couldn’t lose Bryant and Ronnie had tried to kill Bryant. The fucker needed to die…but… he needed his Sir and he couldn’t…_

Watching as Ben turned back toward him Bryant wanted to hold his breathe again, but he didn’t let himself. Forcing himself to breathe evenly he keeping his back as straight and upright as he could while locking his eyes on Ben’s the moment the younger man opened his eyes letting, stare right into his partners blue eyes.

Bryant saw the histation in his pup’s eyes. Sparks just needed a reason, and he planed on giving him on, “Ben…Sparks, stay for lunch Jell-O? The precinct won’t have a problem, not after only three days,” Bryant said holding out the cup of green blocks toward his pup, who let out a his breathe and stepped back from the doorway. 

When Ben reached for Bryant’s hospital bed, Bryant tried not to smile to much but he couldn’t help it, “pull up a chair, we’ll eat, maybe get the nurse to bust out the games, and you can get her number,” he suggested, relaxing enough to take his eyes off his pup long enough to get out his own lunch.

“Okay, fine, but I don’t need her number,” Ben said, sitting in the chair beside Bryant’s bed, “If we play monopoly I get the dog?” he asked, a hesitant smile beginning on his lips.

“Always pup,” Bryant grinned back.

***

“Fuck it’s nice to be back in my own bed again,” Bryant exclaimed as he dropped onto his bed, bouncing heavy.

“That was the longest pool party ever,” Ben agreed, settling in next to his partner.

Bryant shifted, trying to get comfortable but the cast around his left arm wasn’t making it easy. “You got to drink and could have hit the pool if you wanted. I mean really whose idea was it to throw the guy on meds and in a cast a pool party? I mean come on,” he ranted, whacking the cast with a scowl.

“Ferguson wanted to catch some rays and surf,” Ben grinned as he rolled over to face his trainer. “Be glad he didn’t talk everyone into a beach party. You could have gotten sand down your cast,” he joked.

“Fuck that. I’d cut it off before I spent a few weeks-fuck,” Bryant half yelled, “the next time I see that fucker he’s going to get more then an ear full. Hell, I’ll shove this up his ass,” he complained, lifting the cast up..

Ben let out a full body laugh at the image, “now that I’d want to see, and so would half the department,” he bantered back before propping his head on his hand, still watching Bryant.

“I’ll bet,” Bryant agreed, his voice slowing to a stop as he noticed Ben watching him, “Something wrong, I got something on my face pup?” he asked, running his good hand over the not bruised half of his face.

“What? No, no nothing like that,” Ben stammered as he fell back into his back, staring upward for a long and quite few minutes before turning back toward Bryant, “it’s just…yesterday played out a lot different then I expect it too. When I stopped by the hospital…I meant to leave and-“

 

“Stop, stop right there Sparks,” Bryant ordered, pressing a finger to Ben’s lips, “We aren’t going to talk about what might have been but what was, you got that,” he paused long enough for Ben to nod before going on, “good. Yesterday you dropped by and kept me company. Kept me from going nuts and busting out of there. We played monopoly, cards and had fun. Got it pup,” he commanded.

Smiling, fighting to hold back a full out grin Ben went with his gut and darted forward to lay a long wet lick along the length of his handler’s face, biting back the grimes at the bitter taste of copper, “Bark” he let out. Nuzzleing closer to his trainer.

Bryant laughted and ruffled the fur of his Spark’s head while pulling his closer.


End file.
